Nem Tudo Está Perdido
by Mika desu
Summary: Depois de perder a pessoa que mais amava...até onde você chegaria?LxRaito a pedidos tem yaoi x.x
1. Nem tudo está perdido

Nem Tudo Está Perdido

RaitoxL

"Como pude deixar isso me acontecer?...

Eu sou um Deus perfeito...não posso ter falhas...não posso conhecer algum sentimento que me domine...não posso jamais amar alguém...apesar de tudo isso...eu sofro isso calado...essa dor me corrói por dentro eu tento evitar pensar em você...nas situações que já passamos juntos...caçando a um criminoso frio e cruel...Kira...

E agora...esse mesmo criminoso que traçou um cruel plano para tirar sua vida...sofre por não te ter mais...por saber que você jamais estara aqui novamente...não poderrei te ver sorrir mais...comer todos aqueles doces...sentar daquele jeito semelhante a de um macaco...tudo isso em você pouco a pouco foi descongelando meu coração que pensei estar morto...odeio-me por ter que acreditar nisso...mas você foi o único...que conseguiu tocar meu coração e agora eu vou levar até o fim dos meus dias a dor de saber que se não fosse por minha culpa...você estaria aqui...vivo...comigo...perto de mim...perto o bastante para que eu pudesse te observar sempre...estar com você sempre...aquele dia...aquele maldito dia em que te vi morrer em meus braços...tive uma falsa alegria...e hoje vejo como errei...permitindo que você se fosse...mas agora é tarde de mais para pensar niss...para pensar em você...para pensar no "eu te amo" que deveria ter te dito...

Agora eu construi uma falsa vida...ao lado de uam bela mulher que não me faz feliz...apesar de todo o amor que ela demonstra sentir por mim...eu não consigo amá-la...não conigo esquecer você...meu único e verdadeiro amor...

Do qual fui separado por um maldito livro que tornou-se mue vício...esse foi o meu maior pecado...

Um Deus que peca?...muito contraditório isso...talvez eu nunca possa ser um Deus realmente...por que um Deus zela pelo amor das pessoas...e eu matei ao meu próprio amor...

E é assim que eu pago por esse meu pecado...longe de você...condenado a jamais amar alguém como eu amei...e amo você...

Naquele dia...senti-me superior a todos...senti-me feliz...pois não havia mais obstáculos em minha vida...mas não percebi o meu erro...eu daria todos os anos que ainda me restam de vida por você...apenas para poder te tocar mais uma vez...poder te sentir novamente...estar com você mais um dia...saber que você esta vivo...

Mas agora eu posso enchergar isso com total clareza...o verdadeiro Deus é você...sempre fazendo a verdadeira justiça...não para si próprimo...mas para todos...para o bem estar de todos...e agora você...tenho certeza...com aquele jeito doce de ser...que me conquistou...conquistou também até mesmo ao mais frio Deus...

Você...a única pessoa a quem eu me ajoelharia agora...a única pessoa a quem eu amaria...você é a única pessoa que me faria tornar-me um demônio...se esse fosse o preço para estar ao teu lado...

Misa sempre me pede para irmos ao cemitério dos pais dela...sempre que estamos lá..eu não consigo resistir...eu não consigo agüentar...eu vou te ver do único modo que posso...caminho até o seu túmulo...e sinto como se você sorrise para mim...como se aqueles seus olhos desconfiados me perguntassem o que faço lá...e agora eu lhes respondo:"eu precisei...eu precisei mais do que tudo...ir te ver..."

Não vou negar nunca esse sentimento...o meu único obstáculo para ser considerado um Deus por mim mesmo...

Eu daria tudo por você...tudo para ver você...mesmo que você não conseguisse me enchergar...só pelo fato de estar vivo...seria o suficiente para me dar uma felicidade que nem mesmo o maior de todos od Deuses tem...

A felicidade de estar ao lado da única pessoa que eu realemnte amei...

L...espero que não deseje que um dia eu te esqueça...por que esse amor que tenho por você é maior do que qualquer maldição...

Eu amo você e aceitei isso...mesmo que seja um sentimento impossivel...apenas um método de sofrer...

Eu o quero...por que...essa dor não é nada perto ao qual senti quando percebi que você não despertaria nunca mais daquele sono...

O sono que separou você de mim...por culpa minha...eu o fiz chegar anos e anos mais cedo até você...uma pobre e inocênte pessoa...

Agora...apenas resta-me esperar que este mesmo sono chege até mim...e leve-me deste mundo...e quem sabe um dia...

nossos espíritos não se encontrem...para que eu possa te dizer o meu "eu te amo" e depois disso...nem mesmo a tortua sentenciada pelo pior de todos os demônios...seria o suficiente para apagar o seu rosto das minhas lembranças...

L...você é o único que tocou meu coração...

Sei que tudo não passa de loucura...mas muitas vezes acordo com um susto por ver o seu rosto em meus sonhos...sorrindo para mim dizendo que apesar de que eu mesmo tenha tirado sua vida com uma fris estratégia...você me ama...ainda sim me ama...

Sinto-me desanimar ao ver que tudo não passou de um sonho...do qual jamais gostaria de ter acordado...se nele eu pudesse ter você eternamente...meu amado L."

-O que que foi em Raito?

-Não é nada Ryuuko...é só que não consigo dormir...

-Cê tá pensando em que?

-"na pessoa que perdi.."-em nada...

-Cê ta muito estranho...

-Não é isso que você quer falar comigo...

-Cê sabe que a Misa só tem mais uns dias de vida né?

-Já perdi tantas pessoas importanter Ryuuko...

-Mais a Misa é sua noiva...cê num vai casa cum ela?

-Talvez...não tenho certeza...

-Raito...onde que a Misa tá?

-Deve estar deitada no quarto dela...

-Cês não dormem juntos?

-As vezes...mas só dormimos...então não me olhe com essa cara...

-Sei sei...

-Ryuuko...é possivel devolver a vida de quem tiramos?

-Depende Raito...como?

-Por exemplo...eu matei alguém com o Death Note...e depois descubro que a pessoa não merecia ter morrido..que eu a julguei errado...

-Ter tem...mais...

-Mas?-"será mesmo possivel isso?!vou...vou poder reencontrá-lo?!"

-Cê vai sacrificar algo...

-Um tipo de alquimia?

-Aham...cê vai ter que dar algo de valor alto pra conseguir o que cê quer..

-Um Death Note tem um alto valor?

-É o que mais tem valor...

-Ótimo..."vou poder tê-lo!vou poder vê-lo novamente!"

-Por que cê qué sabe Raito?

-Caso aconteça algo com Misa...

-Hum...

-Mas onnde eu faço o "sacrifício"?

-Num lugar onde só tenha você...

-Certo...bom Ryuugo...tenho uam recompensa pra você...-Raito caminha ate seu freegobar e pega 6 maçãs e as lança na direção de Ryuugo que num salto pega todas.

-Valeu Raito!

-Vou dormir agora...boa noite Ryuugo

-Boa..que delícia...noite...docinhas..!

Raito se retira do quarto que estava e vai até o de Misa e se deita ao lado da garota mas logo dorme com o seguinte pensamento:

"-Eu VOU reencontrá-lo!dize-lô que eu o amo!tenho que fazer isso!"

Amanhecendo do outro dia Raito sai logo cedo da casa deixando Ryuugo lá com 35 maçãs com Misa aos seus cuidados,chegando em um parque abandonado até mesmo por Deus Raito tira o Death Note de sua bolsa e faz como Ryuugo lhe dissera:

Flash Back

-Ryuugo...qual é o procedimento para a troca?

-Cê tem que escrever o nome da pessoa na última página do Death Note e arrancar...Ai depois que cê fize isso cê escreve no mesmo pedaço o que cê vai sacrifica... i interra junto...

-Se eu sacrificar um Death Note como funiciona?assim mesmo?

-Não...Death Note é raro de se sacrificado...se só arranca a última página toda escreve o que cê qué sacrifica com o que cê qué de volta e espera 40 segundos e queima o Death Note

-Se for alguém que esta morto e enterrado?

-Essa pessoa vai reaparece igualzinha a antes de morre...mais todo mundo relacionado a ela vai pensa que otra pessoa morreu...

-Certo..."ele vai voltar!!!"

-MAS...ela vai sabe de tudo...desdo sacrifício até que ela já tava morta...

-Tudo bem.

Fim do Flash Back

Assim que Raito escrevera no papel :

"Devolva-me : L

Sacrifrico em troca:Death Note"

Foram os 40 segundos mais longos de toda sua vida mas ao passarem-se o tempo sentiu uma mão tocando-o no ombro,o coração de Raito foi a mil por hora...não queria virar...tinha medo de olhar e não ser ele...mas não poderia ficar nessa dúvida,Raito virou-se lentamente quando olhou para a pessoa perdeu a voz e ouvir:

-Eu estava certo não é mesmo Yagame...quero dizer...Kira...?

-L!-ao dizer o "nome" do rapaz Raito o abraçou e disse -Sim estava...mas Kira esta morto agora...

-É eu sei...mas por que Raito?...todos morrem...por que me fez voltar a vida?

-Eu...eu...estava..me sentindo culpado pela sua morte..."e morrendo dia a dia sem sua presença"

-Não precisava ter feito isso..

-Mas eu fiz...e não estou arrependido...-Raito abraçou L e disse em seu ouvido: -eu não estava mais agüentando dia apos dia...nada me chamava a atenção...nem mesmo quando Ryuugo me deu a ideia de me casar com Misa me fazia para de pensar em...

-Em que Raito?-perguntou L um pouco intrigado mas com as maçãs do rosto avermelhadas

-Em você L-ao dizer isso apertou mais ainda o abraço

-Por que...esta me dizendo isso...Raito?!-"o que Raito quer realmente comigo?"

-Por que eu já deveria ter te dito isso á muito tempo...

-Diga o que é!

-Eu te amo L!-ao dizer isso colou a boca com a do garoto de cabelos negros que ficou em choque por alguns segundos...não conseguia assimilar a idéia de que Raito Yagame o amasse,depois de alguns instantes rendeu-se ao doce beijo...pedia aos céus que não fosse uma ilusão..que não brincassem daquela maneira com ele..pois quando voltasse a realidade Raito estaria com Misa...e ele...sozinho..como sempre

Ao separarem-se do beijo L olhou fundo nos olhos de Raito e disse:

-Eu...eu também te amo...Raito...

-O que?-sussurrou o garoto com uam expressão de espanto

-Desde quando pensava que você era Kira...eu já tinha percebido isso...me machucava ver-te com Misa...mas vocês pareciam até que felizes...e eu não tinha o direito de destruir isso...

-L...esqueça o que já se passou...eu te amo...e é isso que importa...aqui e agora somo nós dois e ninguém mais!Nem sequer ligo se sou um Deus,anjo ou demônio!eu quero você e só!

-Mas...Raito...e quanto a Misa?

-Vai morrer daqui a alguns dias mesmo...

-COMO PODE DIZER ISSO COM ESSA CALMA TODA?

-L...isso é a mais pura verdade...

-Eu sei mas...

-Vamos sair daqui e dessa cidade...hoje...agora

-Raito...todos vão estranhar o seu subto desaparecimento e com isso as pausas nos assassinatos cometidos por Kira!

-Fique tranqüilo L...eu já pensei em tudo...

-O que vamos fazer então?

-Vamos para Kyoto...começar uma vida nova...

-C-certo..

-Você aceitaria ir comigo?

-Eu iria até o inferno ao seu lado...

Raito abraça L e o da um beijo apaixonado,feliz por saber que a pessoa que mais amava em sua vida...estava ao seu alado,e nada nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.

-Ra-Raito?-L e Raito ouviram uma voz muito familiar sussurrar o nome do garoto.

Continua... XD

-----------------------------------

Bom gente e aí o que estão achando da minha fic?XD

Deixem alguns comentários dizendo

Bejooo


	2. Uma nova chance?

Uma nova chance?

"Raito abraça L e o da um beijo apaixonado, feliz por saber que a pessoa que mais amava em sua vida... estava ao seu alado, e nada nem ninguém poderiam mudar isso".

-Ra-Raito?-L e Raito ouviram uma voz muito familiar sussurrar o nome do garoto."".

-O que faz aqui?

-O...O que esta acontecendo aqui?! Ryuuzaki o que pensa estar fazendo com o MEU Raito?

-Misa acalme-se!

- como pode me pedir isso Raito?Eu te amo e muito...Mas não posso aceitar uma coisa dessas!Decida-se com quem você vai querer ficar!

-Misa...Por favor, acalme-se...

-DECIDA-SE AGORA YAGAMI RAITO!

-Misa...Perdoe-me, mas eu...

-Não me diga que...Não me diga que vai preferir Ryuuzaki a mim!Eu sou uma estrela mundialmente famosa!Tenho tudo o que você pode querer! E o que esse patético detetive tem a te oferecer?

-Raito...Misa tem razão...-disse Ryuuzaki com um olhar triste-

- ISSO NÃO ME IMPORTA!...Eu sou o único que pode entender o que eu tenho passado...Misa...Durante esse tempo que temos convivido juntos...Que temos tido apenas para nós eu pude notar que...Jamais estarei com você inteiramente...

-Não me diga que até mesmo quando..-os olhos de Misa começaram a derramar lágrimas - NÃO ME DIGA QUE ATÉ QUANDO DORMIAMOS JUNTOS VOCÊ PENSAVA NELE!

-Misa...Eu nunca sequer pensei em esquecê-lo...Sim, já cheguei a tentar...Mas quando percebi que esse sentimento estava me dominando cada vez mais...Resolvi aceitá-lo...Por esse mesmo sentimento...Eu abdiquei o Death Note...

-Não acredito nisso...-disse Misa com os olhos cobertos por lágrimas – Isso não pode ser verdade!

-Misa...Tente entender...

-Tentar entender o que Raito?!Que você não me ama?!Afinal de contas...O QUE EU FUI PRA VOCÊ?-gritou Misa descontrolada enquanto cobria o rosto para que os dois rapazes não vissem suas lágrimas – Eu te amei assim que te vi...Quando soube que era Kira… te amei a cima de tudo...Acima de minha própria vida...Acima de mim mesma...

-Misa...

-O que quer que eu faça...?Sem você Raito...Minha vida não tem sentido...Não tem expectativas mais...

-Misa ouça-me...

-Raito...Eu te amo e não vou desistir de você tão facilmente -Misa começou a caminhar para perto de Ryuuzaki que estava sentado olhando para o céu enquanto ouvia a conversa de Raito e Misa - Quanto a você...Ryuuzaki...Eu não vou perder ele para você!

-Misa...Como pode perder algo que nunca teve?-perguntou Ryuuzaki com uma expressão de dúvida

-IDIOTA –PLAFT-A mão de Misa encaixou-se perfeitamente na face de Ryuuzaki deixando Raito fora do sério

-MISA!JÁ CHEGA!O QUE TINHAMOS QUE CONVERSAR JÁ CONVERSAMOS!

-Imagine o que sua família irá pensar Raito...-ao dizer isso Misa virou as costas para os rapazes e começou a caminhar

"Estão enganados se pensam que permitirei isso" -pensava Misa

Depois disso Raito foi para a casa de Ryuuzaki com ele e disse:

-Não tem mesmo problema que eu fique aqui alguns dias?

-Claro que não...Raito...Afinal...Estamos juntos não estamos?-ao dizer isso Ryuuzaki pega no queixo de Raito e dá um selinho nele

"Estamos juntos" -pensou Raito um pouco corado

-Raito...Você esta com fome?

-Não tinha nem pensado nisso...Mas estou com um pouco sim...

-O que você vai querer comer?Torta?Chocolate?Mouse?Funde?Bala?Sorvete?Pirulito?

-não tem nada salgado não Ryuuzaki?

-Não tenho hábito de comprar coisas salgadas...

-Bom...Então o que acha de irmos ao mercado?

-Claro!Doces nunca são de mais!

-Não é para comprar doce...E sim comida salgada...

-Comida salgada não te deixa acordado...

-Mas deixa sem fome...Vamos nem que seja só um macarrão instantâneo...

-Tudo bem...Mas só dessa vez...

Chegando no mercado Raito e Ryuuzaki começaram a conversar:

-Raito...Como seria o que você esta procurando?

-Não em diga que você não sabe o que é macarrão instantâneo...

-Na verdade...Não sei...-disse Ryuuzaki meio envergonhado

-Não tem problema...Eu compro e você experimenta...Não garanto que você venha a gostar mais do que de seus doces...Mas é bem gostoso...

-Ta bom...Mas se for ruim você vai ter que comer doces comigo sem parar durante um mês!

-É bom você gostar então - disse Raito com um leve sorriso nos lábios

Raito e Ryuuzaki compraram o macarrão e Raito serviu a ambos, enquanto estavam comendo Ryuuzaki não agüentou e perguntou:

-Raito...

-Sim.

-Você acha mesmo que...-Ryuuzaki deu uma pequena pausa para poder respirar e logo continuou: - que daremos certo?

A expressão de Raito mudou de serena para uma mais séria e ele respondeu:

-Ryuuzaki...Não posso te afirmar com certeza isso, mas...-Raito pegou na mão de Ryuuzaki e o olhou sorrindo: - te prometo Ryuuzaki...Farei de tudo para que demos certo...E. É por isso que estamos juntos...Não é mesmo?- ao dizer isso Raito pegou no queixo de Ryuuzaki e deu-lhe um selinho, assim como Ryuuzaki havia feito mais cedo.

-Sim... É por isso que estamos juntos...-disse segurado com um pouco de força a mão de Raito


	3. O começo de uma nova vida

O começo de uma nova vida

Mais tarde ambos decidiram que era melhor irem dormir:

-Onde você quer dormir Raito?

-Bom...Estava pensando...Por que não no seu quarto?

-Esta me expulsando de meu próprio quarto...Na primeira vez que vem dormir aqui?-perguntou Ryuuzaki com uma expressão meio pasma

-Claro que não bobo...-ao dizer isso Raito abraçou Ryuuzaki por trás e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

-Na primeira vez que venho dormir aqui...Eu estou te chamando para dormir comigo...

-O que?-perguntou Ryuuzaki corado

-Não pense bobagens...Ryuuzaki...Se não elas podem acontecer...Seu pervertido...-disse Raito puxando Ryuuzaki para ainda mais perto de seu corpo

-Ei Raito...Eu não sou um pervertido!-respondeu Ryuuzaki corado

-Então por que esta corado?!

-Você me deixou assim!

-Deixei?...Vou te deixar bem mais corado assim que for dormir...

-Raito!

-Acalme-se é brincadeira - disse Raito sorrindo ao garoto ao dizer isso Raito soltou o corpo de Ryuuzaki e disse:

-Vou estar te esperando...Para te dar 'boa noite'

-Certo...- "O que eu tenho na cabeça?!Sou melhor eu começar a me controlar se não...não sei o que pode acabar acontecendo"

Ryuuzaki entrou no quarto depois de ter-se vestido com o pijama e olhou para Raito pensando:

"E imaginar que você era um assassino...que matava as pessoas por mero prazer...ou por pensar que elas não deveriam estar vivas" Ryuuzaki sentou-se ao lado de Raito e pôs a mão no rosto do garoto acariciando-o "e pensar que eu cheguei a te desejar morto...e agora você esta aqui na minha frente...e não posso deixar de querer-te vivo...e feliz"

-Não vai dormir...Ryuuzaki?

Ryuuzaki num susto tirou a mão do rosto do garoto e disse:

-Vou...Mas estava pensando...

-Em que?

-Em como eu estou feliz...Por te ter aqui...-ao ouvir essa resposta Raito puxou Ryuuzaki para cima dele e começou a beijá-lo,não era nem um beijo doce nem ardente...Era algo que ambos expressavam o que sentiam atravéz daquele beijo...Ambos entendiam-se apenas com um beijo

-Vem...Dormir...Ryuuzaki – Raito puxou Ryuuzaki para seu lado deitando a cabeça do mesmo em seu peito e abraçando-o como se temesse que ele fugisse...Ou que algo fariam -los se separar...

continua xD

geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente j-j

perdão pela demoraaa xD

mais esse feio de brinde ;D

beeeijo


	4. Me promete?

"-Vem... Dormir... Ryuuzaki – Raito puxou Ryuuzaki para seu lado deitando a cabeça do mesmo em seu peito e abraçando-o como se temesse que ele fugisse... Ou que algo".

Faria -los se separar..."".

Me promete

Logo Raito e Ryuuzaki dormiram, Raito parecia dormir tranqüilamente, já Ryuuzaki tinha um semblante não muito calmo estava tendo um pesadelo.

Sonho de Ryuuzaki

"-Acreditou que eu te amasse?".

-Que é este ai?

-E acreditar que um dia te vi como uma ameaça...

-Não...Não pode ser ele...

-Ryuuzaki achou mesmo que um dia eu me apaixonaria por você?

-R-Raito...?

-Como você é ingênuo...Nunca abdiquei a posse de meu Death Note por você...Apenas fiz um pacto com Ryuuko...Trazer-te de volta a vida para poder te destruir pouca a

Pouco...Mas já me cansei dessa farsa...Isso tudo já esta me dando nos nervos...Sinto falta de um corpo de mulher...Dormir todos os dias, próximo á você apenas aumentava

Meu desejo de te matar...

Misa sabia de tudo...Por isso agiu daquela forma...Mas acho que já chega...Você já não tem mais o por que estar vivo...-Raito pega o Death Note e diz:

-Adeus...Elle "".

-Ah!-sentou-se na cama assustado olhou para o lado e não encontrou ninguém "onde será que ele está?"

-Já acordou Ryuuzaki?-Perguntou Raito que estava com a escova de dente na boca e uma toalha verde água em volta de seu pescoço com um olhar surpreso

-Sim -respondeu friamente "foi apenas um sonho... mas tão real...".

-Você está bem?

-Tive um sonho ruim -respondeu Ryuuzaki fechando os olhos e lembrando-se da cena

Raito acabou logo de escovar os dentes e sentou-se ao lado de Ryuuzaki e disse:

-Quer falar sobre isso?

-Não sei se devo...

-E por que não?Não confia em mim?

-Não é isso...São apenas...Sombras de um passado...

-Ryuuzaki...Confie em mim -pediu Raito com um olhar determinado

-Certo...No meu pesadelo...Você me disse que eu não era uma ameaça como você imaginava...Que não havia abdicado seu Death Note -Raito arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as

Palavras do garoto em sua frente - Que me trouxe de volta á vida apenas.

-Chega Ryuuzaki!

-Raito...

-Eu já disse que te amo...Sim eu abdiquei a posse que tinha do Death Note por você...Realmente...Pra mim você não é uma ameaça mais...É uma pessoa que eu amo...

-Ma por que essas coisas aparecem em minha mente?

-Talvez por que foi algo muito repentino...Você estava morto derrepente a pessoa que você tanto queria preso te ressuscitar em troca de sua arma...Abandona a noiva e o

Resto da família apenas por você e passa a morar em sua casa com você...São muitos fatores marcantes e chocantes...Por isso você deve pensar essas coisas...Mas as

Melhores mudanças...-Raito aproximou-se do ouvido de Ryuuzaki e sussurrou-...São as mais radicais

-Raito...

Raito empurra Ryuuzaki deitando-o na cama e começa a dar beijos em seu pescoço, subindo para a orelha e descendo ao pescoço, Ryuuzaki estava ficando fora de controle, mas conseguiu juntar forças e disse:

-Raito...-Ryuuzaki suspirava-eu acabei de acordar...-novamente um suspiro - precisa tomar um...Um...-Raito começou a descer os beijos até o colo de Ryuuzaki - preciso

Tomar um banho - ao dizer isso empurrou um pouco Raito para longe de si e se levantou

-Chato...

-Ora Raito...Você queria mesmo continuar com isso?

-Eu...

-Ainda nem tomei banho...E não "funciono" de estômago vazio...-ao dizer isso Ryuuzaki entrou no banheiro e fechou a porta atrás de si pensando "esse Raito não tem jeito".

Mesmo..."".

"Não" funciona "de estômago vazio é Ryuuzaki?... então hoje você vai" funcionar "o dia todo" com esse pensamento Raito pega o carro e vai à melhor padaria da cidade, e

Compra 2 kgs dos melhores doces (fazendo um total de 13 kgs... sim gente o.o' só de doce XD), chegou rapidamente em casa e preparou uma mesa linda, Ryuuzaki ao sair

Do banho ficou hipnotizado com o cheiro dos doces e foi descendo as escadas esquecendo-se de por qualquer peça de roupa fora à íntima que há estava já em seu corpo

-Que cheirinho bom...-disse Ryuuzaki sentando-se á mesa

-Aproveite bem...Por que depois disso quem vai aproveitar sou eu...

-Aproveitar o que...Raito?-perguntou Ryuuzaki com um olhar inocente enquanto enfiava garganta á baixo um pedaço inteiro de bolo de morango

-Nada...Suba assim que acabar

-Ta –ao responder Ryuuzaki engoliu uma barra de chocolate (daquelas de 1kg) inteira

Ryuuzaki acabou seu imenso café da manhã e foi subir para ver o que Raito queria

-Achei que estivesse se esquecido que havia te dito para subir quando acabasse...

-Não esqueci,só acabei agora – da umas tapinhas na barriga ao responder

-Ótimo...Está bem cheio?

-Sim por que?

-Só pra saber mesmo –Raito levanta-se da cama vai em direção á porta e a tranca e joga a chave pela janela trancando-a também

-Raito...Por que você fez isso demente?

-Por que agora quem vai aproveitar tudinho sou eu

-Tudinho o q...Raito...-Raito começou a beijar o pescoço de Ryuuzaki e foi empurrando o garoto até a cama, Ryuuzaki caiu primeiro e Raito logo em seguida sobre ele beijando-o no colo Ryuuzaki estava completamente fora de si sem entender completamente o que estaria havendo com a mudança de Raito,sempre tão sério...Desde quando havia ficado tão sem-vergonha?

-Obrigada... Ryuuzaki...

-Pelo...O que...Raito...Hum...

-Por ter vindo quase sem roupa...

Três horas depois de muita sacanagem e putaria entre Ryuuzaki e Raito

-Está...Satisfeito agora...Raito?

-De jeito nenhum...Isso foi só um aperitivo...

-Raito...Que fogo é esse...?

-Não é fogo...É vontade de te ter...Toda hora...E agora também...-ao dizer isso Raito dessa vez não perde tempo com cerimônias e passa a beijar o membro íntimo de Ryuuzaki fazendo-o gemer alto e reiniciando a putaria e a sacanagem ;D

Não muito longe dali

-Você vai me pagar Raito...Como pode me deixar depois de tudo que fiz por você?...Depois de te amar mais do que tudo...VOCÊ E RYUUZAKI VÃO ME PAGAR CARO!

-Acalme-se Misa!

-Como quer que eu me acalme?!O homem que amo me abandonou...Para ficar com um outro que ele mesmo quis morto!

-Mas Misa Misa...

-Já decidi oque irei fazer...

-Misa Misa aonde vai!?

-Vou acabar com aqueles dois...

Misa sai de dentro de um belo e luxuoso hotel e pega seu carro,apenas com o pensamento: "Se eu não posso tê-lo...não aceitarei a derrota...Raito...meu amor...entenda...eu te amo...por isso vou matar aquele desgraçado que nos separou..." Misa sem perceber começou a acelerar o carro e passou por um farol vermelho onde seu carro se choca com um grande caminhão...Misa morre...

"Remu...cê já sabia que ela ia morre...não fica mal por ela...".

-Eu sei Ryuuko...Não precisava me dizer...

-Por que não a impediu?

-Por que Yagami Raito...Apenas queria viver com quem amava..."".

Depois disso ninguém mais comentou sobre a morte de Misa,alguns suspeitaram de ter sido obra de Raito, mas Ryuuzaki conseguiu provar a inocência do garoto com a seguinte frase : ele abdicou o Death Note.Não existe como ser ele...

Passou-se dois meses da morte de Misa e então Raito decide:

-Ryuuzaki...

-O que é Raito?

-Vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Viajar...

-Hm?

-Viajar por muitos lugares...

-Por que quer isso?

-Quero ter ótimas lembranças...Com você...

-Bem...Não vejo por que não irmos...

-Certo – Raito passou a mão pela cintura de Ryuukazi

-Para onde quer ir?

-Dê um palpite...não quero decidir tudo sozinho...

-Hm..que tal...Londres?

-Por mim tudo bem...vamos pra casa?vou encomendar as passagens de avião ainda hoje...

-Certo...Ei Raito...

-Hm?

-Me promete uma coisa?

-Claro,o que?

-Não vai me deixar sozinho...nunca?

-Nunca...Ryuuzaki...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

geeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeente desculpa a demoraaa xD

mais e aí?

Ta boa a fic?D

To com algumas idéias pra continua ela mais precisei posta de poquinho em poquinho...por que ainda não sei como ela acaba xD

Vlw pr lerem gente \o/

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeijo


	5. Eu o Amo

"-Me promete uma coisa?

-Claro o que?

-Não vai me deixar sozinho...Nunca?

-Nunca...Ryuuzaki..."

Eu o amo

Raito e Ryuuzaki foram para casa juntos e conversando sobre a viagem:

-Quando iremos Raito?

-Amanhã de noite

-Mas não acha que esta muito em cima?

Raito olhou para Ryuuzaki com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios e respondeu:

-Você já teve outra coisa muito mais em cima e nunca reclamou...Sabia?

-Raito!Não entenda errado o que digo!

-Tudo bem Ryuuzaki...Vai dar tudo certo

-Ta...

-Vamos?

-Pra onde?

-Pra onde mais...Pro quarto...

-Raito...Ainda é seis e meia da tarde...

-Eu sei

-Não esta cedo de mais pra irmos dormir?

-E quem disse que vamos dormir?

Ao terminar a frase Raito puxa Ryuuzaki pela manga da blusa e fecha a porta do quarto atrás de si...Seria uma longa noite...

Ryuuzaki não sabia qual era o motivo de Raito estar tão 'necessitado' naquele dia.Mas não poderia negar que estava aproveitando a cada segundo...

Raito encostou Ryuuzaki contra a parede e começou a beijá-lo, Raito começou a passear a mão pelo corpo do garoto e em uma tentativa fracassada de tirar a blusa do garoto Raito irritou-se separado os lábios e puxando com tudo a blusa do garoto para cima, Ryuuzaki entendendo a mensagem tratou de tirar a blusa fazendo o mesmo com a de Raito, o mesmo voltou a beijá-lo descendo o beijo pra o pescoço do rapaz e depois descendo mais ainda aquela língua até o abdômen de Ryuuzaki, que tentava conter os gemidos Rato começou a tirar as calças de Ryuuzaki e por fim tirou-lhe a veste íntima, Raito começou a beijar o membro íntimo de Ryuuzaki até um momento que Ryuuzaki pareceu não agüentar mais e ergueu a cabeça de Raito e dando-lhe um beijo, em seguida era a sua vez de dar prazer ao rapaz, Ryuuzaki dava longos beijos no pescoço de Raito e ia descendo-os até notar que algo impedia que continuasse o que desejava, mas logo se livrou daquele inconveniente arrancando-lhe à calça e a veste íntima (gente Acho 'cueca' uma palavra muito feia o.o por isso escrevo veste íntima) de Raito e beijando-lhe o membro,o mesmo começou a gemer sem parar,Raito pegou Ryuuzaki e sentou-o sobre seu corpo,Ryuuzaki não parara de gemer nem meso quando Raito o beijava logo depois de chegarem ao clímax Ryuuzaki deitou-se na cama e Raito o abraçou por trás deixando Ryuuzaki com uma expressão surpresa até ouvir Raito dizer:

-Pode ficar tranqüilo...Também...Estou cansado...Por hoje...Vamos dormir...

Ryuuzaki sorriu para Raito e logo dormira.

-Ryuuzaki ,vamos levante -se temos que arrumar as coisas

-Hm...Não...Não quero levantar agora...

-Tudo bem...Então eu deito ai com você...

-Raito...Se fizermos isso não sairemos daqui por no mento uma semana...

-Hm...Parece que você também esta meio...Empolgado com isso...

-Bom.Vou tomar banho

-Vou com você

-Raito...

-Tudo bem...Não vamos demorar

-Ta...Então vamos

Ryuuzaki entrou primeiro no box e Raito logo em seguida e ambos se depararam com a cena da noite anterior Ryuuzaki encostado na parede e Raito com o corpo contra o dele,mesmo ambos se fazendo algumas carícias não demoraram no 'banho'.

E logo foram arrumar as coisas até Raito olhar para Ryuuzaki com uma expressão séria e dizer:

-Vamos ter que passar na casa de meus pais...

Ryuuzaki limitou-se a não responder

-Vem comigo?

-Mas...

-Ryuuzai...estamos juntos não estamos...por favor,...quero que venha...

-Tudo bem Raito...mas acho que seria melhor se você sua família se acertasse primeiro...

-Eu não quero ter que fazer nada sem você...nada...

-Tudo bem...vamos...juntos...

Ao chegarem na antiga casa de Raito, o mesmo respirou fundo e tocou a campainha,Sachiko foi atender a porta e assustou-se ao ver o filho e o detetive

-Ra..Raito? há quanto tempo...

-Sim...eu mesmo...

-O que aconteceu filho?seu apartamento deu algum problema?precisa de algo querido?

-Não mamãe...apenas vim falar com você e com papai...

-O que aconteceu querido?é sobre a morte de Misa-chan?

-Não...é algo...mais sério - e olhou discretamente para Ryuuzaki

-Me perdoe a pergunta...mas o que esse rapaz faz aqui com você?é seu colega?

-Raito?Ryuuzaki?o que esta havendo - os três ouviram a voz de Soichiro

-Como tem passado pai?

-Bem e você filho?

-Bem também

-Bom Raito...vamos entrar...

-Não...serei breve...

-Bem...diga...

-Vou para Londres em duas horas

-Que notícia maravilhosa filho!

-Sim...mas não irei sozinho...

-Esta com outra pessoa?

-Sim

-E quem seria ela? -perguntou Soichiro

-Ele...

-ELE?-Soichiro e Sachiko perguntaram juntos

-Sim...

Soichiro olhou no fundo dos olhos de Ryuuzaki e em seguida deu-lhe um murro no rosto,fazendo-o cair

-DESGRAÇADO!OMO PÔDE FAZER ESSE MAL AO MEU FILHO?UMA PESSOA COM UM FUTURO BRILHANTE!

-Pai acalme-se!

-COMO QUER QUE EU ME ACALME?ERA POR ISSO QUE MISA SEMPRE ESTAVA MAL!FOI POR SUA CULPA QUE ELA MORREU!

-NÃO ME IMPORTA MISA!ELA ESTA MORTA E EU NUNCA A AMEI!

-Raito...-sussurrou Ryuuzaki

-Raito...meu filho...pense bem...você pode ser feliz com alguém que...

-Apenas vim dizer que estou indo para Londres...com o homem que amo...

-Não diga isso filho - disse Sachiko com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

-EU O AMO E NINGYÉM VAI MUDAR ISSO

-Pare filho!não diga isso!

-Isso não é doença...ou algo que irá me trazer mal ou infelicidade mãe...

-Você não tem mais mãe nem pai...e hoje...nosso filho Yagami Raito...aqui estará morto.

Raito não respondeu apenas olhou-o no fundo dos olhos e disse:

-E hoje,não tenho mais pai

Ao dizer isso pegou na mão de Ryuuzaki deu as costas para a antiga casa e foram para o aeroporto

-Tem certeza do que fez...Raito?

-E por que não teria?

-Não sei...mas não acredito que queria isso...

-Realmente...não queria...

-Então por que...

-Mas a cima de tudo...quero você...Ryuuzaki...

-por que...?

-Por que eu te amo...vamos...Ryuuzaki nosso avião chegou

-Certo

Ambos pegaram a mala e dirigiram-se ao avião.

Chegando dentro do avião,ambos sentaram-se e Raito ao notar que Ryuuzaki estava com um olhar de culpa pelo acidente de mais cedo pegou na mão do garoto e disse:

-Ei...o que há com você?

-Não...nada...-ainda sem encará-lo

-Não acredito...

-Eu...estou me sentido meio culpado por hoje...

-Sério?por que?

-Se não fosse por minha culpa...você estaria com alguma mulher hoje...e não teria ter que fazer o que fez...

-Fiz por que quis...

-Mas...ainda sim...foi por mim...

-Foi por que te amo Ryuuzaki...não me importo com o que minha família irá pensar...

-Raito...

-Sim?

-Eu te amo...

-Também te amo...

-Mas eu te amo...mais do que doces – ao dizer isso deu um leve beijo em Raito e o mesmo riu com o exemplo de amor que Ryuuzaki tinha por ele e resolveu dizer :

-E eu te amo...mais do que a um novo mundo...

-Por que?

-Por que você me fez ver...que este mundo...só por você existir...já é bom de mais...

Já era noite e ainda estavam no avião somente os dois da primeira classe estavam acordados e Raito não agüentando mais disse:

-Você esta acordado ainda não esta?

-Sim por que Raito?

-Vá pro banheiro...

-O que...

-Vá!

-Ta bom...

Bastou dar 5 minutos que Ryuuzaki estava no banheiro e Raito fora também chegando lá Ryuuzaki olhou-o co um olhar curioso e disse:

-O que vamos fazer?

-O que você acha? –sorriu para Ryuuzaki com um sorriso malicioso

-Raito...mas...aqui?

-Agora...

Raito começou a beijar Ryuuzaki e abrir a calça do mesmo fazendo algumas brincadeiras com o membro do garoto com as mãos e logo depois lhe tirou tudo o que o impedia de ter o que queria... começou a massageá-lo com a boca freneticamente e Ryuuzaki precisou tapar a boca para não acordar o avião inteiro com seus gemidos,logo fora a sua vez e ele não iria deixar aquilo barato...

Ryuuzaki abriu a calça de Raito e abaixou sua veste e começou a brincar com o membro de Raito com a mão e dando-lhes curtos beijos na ponta do membro,deixando Raito fora de si...e decidiu parar com as brincadeiras e fazer logo o que realmente queria.Depois disso Raito novamente sentou Ryuuzaki sobre seu corpo,e não deixaria baratas as "brincadeiras" que ele tinha feito enquanto tinha Ryuuzaki em seu colo começou a brincar de vai e vem no membro do garoto,deixando-o quase louco,não demorou muito e acharam melhor voltarem para seus lugares antes que alguém notasse a falta dos dois.

-Raito...Você...é louco...

-Eu sei disso...

-Vamos tentar dormir um pouco...daqui umas quatro horas estaremos chegando em Londres

-Certo...

continua \o/

weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

queriam putaria?! eo dei muuuita putaria ;D

hahahaha

espero que estejam gostando D

beeeeeeeeeejos


End file.
